


Bruise

by Resonant



Series: Down, You Lie Down Too [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressing Harry/Snape snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

Draco wiped roughly at his tear-streaked face as Snape's wand was tossed onto his pyre. What are _you_ doing here, Potter? he spat when he saw me. Pretending to grieve? You hardly knew him.

_there was a bruise on his hip when I sucked him_

a bruise, she shoved him, hard, her hand on his cloak so he went spinning and face-first over the corner of the library table, and laugh she **laughed,** such a handsome offer, but alas, my dear, there's no time to renew our acquaintance

until I killed her killed all of them

and later when I asked he didn't even blush

oh, they do things differently among the vampires, a pity you won't have the luxury of a misspent youth, Mr. Potter

and quiet he was so quiet even when he came I said to myself when all this is over

not a relationship of course me a hero and him so unpretty but

a day a weekend for old times sake and then scream I will make him talk I will make him say my name

but even when he held them off it was Potter it was **through** me Potter cast it **through** me you **must**

and there was a bruise on his hip and kiss his dead mouth in my mind I did but there was no **time** \--

No, Draco, you're right, I said, I really didn't know him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wrote me feedback on Down, You Lie Down Too and said, "Please write a sequel?"
> 
> And I thought, What? Write a sequel about what, exactly, that wasn't included in the original story? The only way you could write a sequel would be if you did something like ....
> 
> Hmm.
> 
> So that's what I did.
> 
> Thanks to Mia for taking a look at it before I LJ-posted it.


End file.
